narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Ebisu
is a tokubetsu jōnin from Konohagakure who specialises in the private training of elite ninja, as stated by Kakashi Hatake. He is also the leader of Team Ebisu, which consists of Konohamaru Sarutobi, Udon, and Moegi. Background In his youth, Ebisu was put on a team consisting of Might Guy and Genma Shiranui. At one point, they were confronted by a generation of Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist only to be saved by Might Dai. During their Chūnin Exams, Ebisu and his team clashed with Team Minato in the Forest of Death where Guy quickly dispatched Obito Uchiha. When Kakashi Hatake is promoted to jōnin some time later, Rin Nohara gathers up the graduating class to plan a top-secret celebration which Ebisu took part in. With the close of the Chunnin Exams, Ebisu decided to travel to the Land of Rice Paddies to study kinjutsu under Orochimaru, who thought him extremely potent techniques such as Copycat Style: Fake Tensei and Orochimaru Style: Great Abductor of the Young, both of which he surpassed Orochimaru in usage of. Naruto chapter 599, pages 1-14 Personality Ebisu is portrayed as a stern and "by-the-book" type of person.Naruto chapter 2, page 9 Initially, he expressed hatred for Naruto Uzumaki,Naruto chapter 2, page 5 and believed he was nothing but a worthless nuisance and mocked his dream of becoming Hokage as he believes that only people of high lineage could amount to anything. Upon seeing what Naruto had done for Konohamaru,Naruto chapter 90, pages 15-16 and later the village during the invasion of Pain, his perspective changed drastically.Naruto chapter 426, pages 13-16 While being rather uptight, he has shown a true dedication to his village and students.Naruto chapter 426, page 6 Also, although he tries to be very professional, he has displayed some perverted traits, as shown from how he reacted to Naruto's pervert tactics.Naruto chapter 2, pages 16-19 He has also been described by Naruto as a "closet pervert".Naruto chapter 89, page 19 Ebisu has a tendency to look into female bath houses.Naruto chapter 253, page 8 When perturbed, Ebisu often pushes his sunglasses up his nose. Appearance Ebisu has been portrayed as having dark hair and brown eyes and is never seen without his trademark sunglasses. Usually he is seen in the standard Konoha shinobi outfit, albeit without the flak jacket. He also wears his forehead protector like a bandanna. When deployed on missions, or if the situation calls for it he will don the flak jacket as part of his outfit. During his time in the Academy, Ebisu wore his hair swept to the sides of his face and wore a dark suit along with his signature glasses with a thin, brown shawl of sorts around his shoulders with the two ends tied. When he achieved the rank of chūnin, he discarded the shawl, donned the bandanna-like forehead protector as well as a flak jacket.Naruto chapter 604, pages 3-4 Abilities Ebisu is an elite trainer who has an extensive knowledge in basic to advanced forms of ninja skills. According to Kakashi, Ebisu is one of the most skilled trainers in Konoha,Naruto chapter 90, page 3 further emphasised from the fact that he was personally selected to train Konohamaru for the Academy, and was chosen by Kakashi to train Naruto for the Chūnin Exams. While he has not been shown using any ninjutsu per se, as well as not being seen much at all in battle in the manga, the anime has him demonstrate proficient skill in high-level ninjutsu like the Shadow Clone Technique.Naruto episode 52 Ebisu was also shown to be proficient in taijutsu, able to go up against the Naraka Path. The anime also shows him to be skilled in Fire Release nature transformation as seen during the invasion of Konoha by revolutionaries when he used the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique to repel several invading ninja.Naruto: Shippūden episode 65 Ebisu's kinjutsu, however, is notably, one of the most proficient seen in the series. Orochimaru, a highly skilled kinjutsu user, admitted that Ebisu has surpassed him in the forbidden arts. A testament of his awesome prowess can be seen during his encounter with Itachi Uchiha, where he created the Totsuka blade with only a blood-stained kunai and his chakra. It can be noted that Ebisu also deflected a Tailed Beast Bomb using his feared Orochimaru Style: A Thousand Minivan Summons! without even depleting a significant amount of chakra during his battle with Teuchi Ichiraku, the pretend form of the Ninety-nine Tailed Brachiosaurus. Stats Part I Introduction Arc He was first introduced as Konohamaru's tutor, and disliked the fact that Konohamaru idolised Naruto Uzumaki, as he only saw Naruto as the container of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. His opinion of Naruto didn't change even after Naruto "defeated" him with the Harem Technique. Chūnin Exam Arc Later, after being recommended by Kakashi Hatake as a great teacher, Ebisu began Naruto's one-month training for the main matches of the Chūnin Exams. Initially starting out by instructing the young man on his poor use of chakra, by being with Naruto and seeing the positive influence he had on Konohamaru, Ebisu realised that Naruto was not just the container of a demon, but that he was an outstanding Konoha ninja. However, Ebisu did not complete Naruto's training, as Jiraiya took over by summoning a toad to knock Ebisu unconscious after Ebisu tried to interrupt Jiraiya peeking in on the women's bath. Naruto then insisted that Jiraiya take Ebisu's place and complete his training. As Ebisu recognised Jiraiya before he was knocked out, once he woke up he had a brief conversation with him before leaving. Invasion of Konoha Arc After Orochimaru's failed invasion, he is briefly seen attending the Third Hokage's funeral. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc In Part II, he had been put in charge of a Genin team with Konohamaru and his two friends, Udon and Moegi, as its members. He now wears the standard flak jacket instead of his more casual outfit from Part I. He was introduced when the team had just finished their mission and were receiving payment. There he tried to stop Konohamaru complaining about the low rank of their missions, and tried to apologise to Tsunade for his student's behaviour. Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc Ebisu encountered Itachi and quickly recognised him as a Leaf ninja spy, due to his relaying of information to the acting lord of the Land of Fire, Aimanmaru. Upon this recognition, he bestowed unto Itachi a weapon he himself forged, the Totsuka blade. Besides this, he was seen discussing with the Fifth Raikage, who is revealed to be not the real Kage himself, but Orochimaru's half-twin, Voldemort of Harry Potter. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc In the anime, Ebisu was present at Asuma Sarutobi's funeral.Naruto: Shippūden episode 82 Invasion of Pain Arc When Konohamaru nearly attracted the attention of Pain during the invasion, Ebisu drew the Naraka Path's attention to himself so that his student would have a chance to escape. Pain asked him for Naruto Uzumaki's location, but Ebisu, having come to think highly of Naruto, refused at the risk of his life and confronted the Path. Before he could be killed, however, Konohamaru arrived to save him, using the Rasengan to attack the Path, much to Ebisu's surprise. Ebisu, alongside the other villagers, though somewhat injured and supported by Konohamaru, celebrated Naruto's victory over Pain. Shinobi World War Arc In the anime, while the Fourth Shinobi World War is ensuing, Ebisu gathers the villagers discerning the probability of an attack on the village. The Allied Mothers Force reassures him that they will be prepared to defend the village. When his team approach him about sightings of giants, missing-nin and a tailed beast (which the two are actually a circus troupe), Ebisu tells them to inform the mothers as they can take care of it. Movies Naruto 5: Blood Prison During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Ebisu can been seen amongst the villagers. Naruto 6: Return of the Brachiosaurus Ebisu is the protagonist in this epic film, where he unraveled the mystery of the elusive Ramen chef Teuchi Ichiraku as the Ninety-nine Tailed Brachiosaurus. With this transpired, Ebisu battles the beast and finally defeats it with a forbidden technique, Orochimaru Style: Virginity Snatch Seal, which is revered to be even more vile and gut-wrenching then the other forbidden techniques. Creation and Conception Masashi Kishimoto noted that unlike Konohamaru, Ebisu was much easier to create and his design was decided upon with the first sketch. He also noted that he quite likes Ebisu's design, but he can't really explain why exactly. Trivia * The name "Ebisu" comes from the Japanese god Ebisu, who is usually pictured as a fisherman who brings wealth and prosperity to those who believe, and watches over the health of young children. The god was also known as Hiruko. * According to the databook(s): ** Ebisu's favourite food is kamaboko and fried crab, while his least favourite is any cooking that uses carrots. ** Ebisu wants to fight the other tutors. ** Ebisu's favourite word is . ** Ebisu's hobby is to raise elite ninja and to practice forbidden techniques under Orochimaru. ** Ebisu has completed 1098 official missions in total: 98 D-rank, 284 C-rank, 115 B-rank, 1 A-rank, 600 S-rank. * In the manga, when Ebisu push up his sunglasses he uses his middle finger. This is changed in the anime to him using both his middle and index finger. Quotes * (To the Naraka Path) "Well, well, aren't you having a fine time of it! Worthless scum… I will never forgive the likes of you!" * (To Pain) "Naruto is a citizen of Konoha! I have no intention of telling you Akatsuki people anything!"Naruto chapter 426, page 16 References de:Ebisu ru:Эбису